How Could You
by xXRoMaNtIcReVeNgEXx
Summary: Let my heart bleed and tears fall from the sky, I dare you to find my soul through these crimson eyes.' Read and review, for crimson eyes.


How Could You by Angelic for Evil

Intro: Today is another day. Another day worry. Another day to cry. Another day to murder. Another day to die. This is not based on that Mario song. Also, this will obviously be in Azura's P.O.V. Her hair is black and her eyes are silverish blue. Any problems? No? Good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

_I can't believe you_

_I don't understand_

_What reason did you have_

_Why did you do this_

_My heart is shattered_

_Broken and in dispare_

_Why would you do this_

_My tears _

_My fears _

_How could you _

_I wanted you happy_

_But you had to do this _

_You're gone now _

_I'm alone and afraid_

_Why did you do this to me_

Another dark and stormy night. It's been like this for a while now. This is a tragic sign. We all know that someone is going to has their heart broken, a secret will be revealed. Someone will die tonight. Someone will cry their tears to their own death. That someone is me. Oh, who am I? Why am I so important to write about? I know one day everyone will die, unlike some people who think they're so important that they'll live forever. I don't believe in forever. I don't believe in love forever, but, I'll admit, I believe in love. Yesterday, that dark and stormy night, was my final time to feel love. It's tonight that is my final night. Kai, sweet Kai, you could have just told me. I never knew this would happen. You may not be very open to many people, just me really, but you know me. You know I love you Kai, you know that. What did I end up with? I thought you said you'd never let me feel alone again. Well, it didn't work. What is there left now? Your bloody, stabbed corps. At least Tala was there to comfort me. Everyone could have, but I'll never know. So many could be to blame, but it's too late for that. Did I bring you there? Or was it them? Those supposed friends of ours?

_My heart is gone_

_My smiles are faded_

_What did I do_

_To make you do this_

_I wish I could have stopped you_

_Why did you do this _

_Why did you choose this_

_My tears _

_My fears _

_How could you _

_I wanted you happy_

_But you had to do this _

_You're gone now _

_I'm alone and afraid_

_Why did you do this to me_

"Azura?", Tala asked like a scared, little child.

"Hm?" I could feel something weighing his conscience. "What's wrong with you?"

"Can I tell you something? And promise you won't kill me."

"Hmn?"

"I sorta like you."

"Well, at least you're open about this. I noticed lately. I'm sorry Tali." He smiled to that. I guess he likes me alot to let me call him Tali. Tali's girl name, and a cool one. "But you know my heart is taken by the deceased. I just love my koi that much. No one will ever replace him. There's no room in my broken heart for another."

"Then let me mend it for you." He was holding my hand, then Tala decided to stroke my hair, head pulled to his rapid beatin heart, but I moved away from him.

"I can fix my heart myself thanks. I learned to long time ago."

"But I thought Kai always healed your heart."

"No, Kai knew I wouldn't let him. That I could take care of myself, and the shards would be placed back like a puzzle. Besides, I like holding onto the pieces. I like my broken memories." And with that, I walked out of Tala's room, out of the Russian mansion, and that was the last moment spent with him.

_Why would you go this way_

_It wasn't a great day_

_And now it'll never be_

_I thought I was your reason_

_Your reason for life_

_But you lied to me_

_And did this anyway_

_My tears _

_My fears _

_How could you _

_I wanted you happy_

_But you had to do this _

_You're gone now _

_I'm alone and afraid_

_Why did you do this to me_

I started to sing to myself. I think about my situations when I'm alone. I philosophize, and songs help me on my thoughts on the world. "In this world all of our sins are simple. We choose death over innocent life. And in this world it's not our money that's evil. It's the one's who choose it over life. And in my heart I cannot believe in this murder. And I will not be fed by the lies. Or the life that's created just to be murdered. It's murder." It's true. That's how this soceity works. Money and lies. Lies over sanity. Money over kindness. Lies over creativity. Money over good. Lies over innocence. Money over life. It shows the shallowness of everyone in this world. It shows we people lost our humanity. And those supposed friends blame me for Kai's death. At least I know the truth. It's not as if I wasn't blamed for something before. In my lifetime, if something wretched happened, it was my fault. Every single time there was any type of corruption, it was my fault. I was taught that. I was taught no matter what good I've done, or the help I handed over regretlessly and regardlessly, that the evil of this world was born from me. No one in my life, except Kai, even though it's not his style, but I could sense it, and myself, believed in the goodness deep inside, hidden after being hurt so many times. I was taught that money was the centre of the world. It was money that truly mattered to my family. Why else would I run away to a desolate place like Russia? Yeah, I was originally from China, in the heart of Beijing. And you see the corruption of this world, full of hate and murder. Why do you except to see good people born from such a materialistic era? Do you even know that this world is so materialistic? Only caring for money and objects. It's not as if I'm any better. I have done my sin, and I felt the pain after. Even if I don't remember what crime I commited, I guess I deserve to have had Kai taken away from me. But Kai, I knew the pain was unbearable, but at least I could of went with you, and suffered by your side.

_My dreams are of you_

_Every night it's you_

_I can't forget you_

_Even if you're gone_

_I wish you were still here_

_I wanted you here _

_Why did you do this to me_

_My tears _

_My fears _

_How could you _

_I wanted you happy_

_But you had to do this _

_You're gone now _

_I'm alone and afraid_

_Why did you do this to me_

It started to drizzle softly, which soon pounded on me. The rain soaked my crimson, long sleeve top, and my black pants. The mud spattered onto my red and black custom made nike sneakers. I knew it was going to rain, I knew. I was in that depressed of a mood to these sky tears fall on me. It's not as if I'll get sick. I'm being honest, I the most ammune to illness on this planet. I didn't have to fear it. I ambled into my apartment, drenched, and I grabbed a pearl towel from the hallway linen closet, drying myself. I redressed in all black. Black tshirt, black cargoes with chains, black socks. And why do you think I'd do that? Yeah, mourning. I layed down onto my soft, queen sized bed, staring at the ceiling. Then I sat up, holding my knees, ducking my head, and then looking at the ceiling. I'm praying. I need to be saved. He will accept me as a sinner. He will save my corrupted soul.

_I wanted you happy_

_Even without me_

_I didn't care if I was with you_

_I just wanted your smile_

_You happy all the while_

_Yet you chose this road _

_And I'm all alone_

_My tears _

_My fears _

_How could you _

_I wanted you happy_

_But you had to do this _

_You're gone now _

_I'm alone and afraid_

_Why did you do this to me_

I held my dagger in tragic feel. I played with it, pricking myself on each of my fingers. Yeah, I was playing with my blood. At least I know I'm alive. The only way you know you're alive is if you bleed, and none of you are bleeding. I never even said goodbye to him. Why couldn't I stop him? What is there left now? Why am I always too late? Why was I too late to save him? Why am I too lost to be saved?

"Oh my tourniquet, please forgive my lost and broken soul. Take me from the depths of Hell. Let not my spirit burn and scorch from eternal fires. Don't deny my salvation for the reason of murder. Save my soul aflame." Forgive me, I can't stand this. Help me, heal me, save me. Kai, I'm coming. My koi, just wait for me. I love you, just wait for me.

_I never thought_

_You'd do this to me_

_I go back to the moment_

_The last one of you_

_I want to stop_

_But you said good bye that final time_

_Dont do this, dont do this _

_Is what I'm screaming in my mind_

_Now I wish I said good bye_

_I wish I knew _

_But I'm too late now_

_Good bye, I miss you, see you soon_

well, there you go. my sad story. i refuse to be blamed for plagerism. the following parts of the story i got:

_The only way you know you're alive is if you bleed, and none of you are bleeding-Now I'm Only Falling Apart by sunovabucket, on a small band fanfiction site _

_tourniquet-a song by evanescence_

_Why am I too lost to be saved?-from tourniquet_

i thank their creative minds for helping me on this. think about my story, and review please, thanx.


End file.
